


Smoke And Mirrors

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amsterdam. Adam is magical. Tommy is under his spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when Glam Nation Tour was about to end. Yes, Amsterdam happened. :P It was glorious. Hahah.

Tommy takes the joint from Taylor, smokes like he's a pro. He rarely does this, but hell, it's Amsterdam. He doesn't cough, which is pretty damn marvelous, and he just hands the joint back to Taylor. He's already high from the crowd, from Adam's magic, and the weed only emphasizes it. 

Purple Haze is maybe smoke and mirrors but Whole Lotta Love is pure sorcery. The first notes hit his spine, crawl up to his neck and hair, turn his soul inside out. It's slow and teasing, just the way Adam wants it. And Adam hits the high notes like there's nothing stopping his voice, free from all restraints. 

When Adam sits next to him on the higher stage Tommy knows what he wants. His voice is pure sex and suggestion. And it's not even subtle. 

Tommy leans closer, his body and mind taken over by the music. He feels mellow, soft and lazy. It's easy to step into Adam's circle of enchantments. The kiss starts small, and Adam is so warm but determined. Tommy lets Adam push him down as the kiss continues, deepens, darkens. Adam has him under his spell completely, and he gives in, surrenders on stage, lets it affect him. 

When Adam pulls away Tommy follows him, follows his every move, an invisible string connecting him to Adam. He's in daze.

After the gig, they giggle their way to the backstage, Monte shaking his head to them. The string is still there, and he follows Adam, seeking contact like he exists only because of it. Adam's hand is in his hair, the other one gripping his thigh. He's not sure about when, where or why, but he doesn't give a damn. He feels. 

Adam pushes him against a wall, grabs his throat, kisses him. Tongue, teeth, sweet wet lips. His breath is so hot it burns. "Stop me," Adam whispers against his mouth. 

A sound leaves his lips, maybe something dark and sexy, but nowhere near the word "stop". 

It makes Adam needy, makes him pull at his clothes, makes him fall on his knees. Tommy braces himself against the wall, hands grabbing Adam's hair. He's fascinated by the feel of it, how soft Adam's hair is, and he pulls, hard, eyes fixed on Adam's. 

Adam grins, mouth so close to Tommy's cock he can _feel_ that grin. He tries not to close his eyes when Adam takes him into his mouth, sucks, licks the bottom of his cock, fucking _hums_. It takes every bit of his self-control not to come then and there. 

And Adam, he's looking at him, eyes wide and dark, full of something Tommy can't name. 

He's shaking, knees buckling, mouth open. He can't think, every brain cell focused on feeling. Adam's eyes are so intense, so focused it's impossible that he's high. Those eyes push him over the edge, keep him connected to the moment when he comes, when he becomes that much more real. 

Adam catches him when he falls, pulls him close, kisses him, stroking his face and hair. 

"Oh God..." Tommy breathes out. His first fucking experience with a guy. It isn't bad; it's just so freaking strange he can't look at Adam in the eye. 

"You okay?" Adam asks, possibly worried, possibly dazed. 

He's freaking out right about now. No, he's not okay. "No," he says quietly, hiding his face in Adam's neck. 

Adam hugs him, holds him tight. It's not like they can wipe this away. It happened. Tommy tries not to over think it, though. 

He pulls away, not quite knowing where to look and what to do with his hands. He decides to fix his pants, put them on properly. 

Adam stares at him, eyes asking a million questions, but he's not saying a word. Tommy is grateful for that. He stands up, holds his hand out to Adam, and he takes it, smiling a little. 

Once they are both standing, Tommy realizes that they are in a corridor. Anyone could have seen them, someone maybe did. He blushes, embarrassed as hell. Shit. He's never been this stupid.

He feels like apologizing to Adam. Maybe it should be the other way around, but he can't see it that way. He went there, he walked into this moment, he wanted it. Maybe he should have stopped it, but he just couldn't. Even now he wouldn't. It doesn't change the fact that he feels disconnected. He can't seem to function at all. He's just staring at the buttons of Adam's vest. 

"Sorry," Adam says so quietly Tommy doubts his ears, but then he says it again. He kisses Tommy's hair, the shaved part of his head. "Sorry."

How do friends handle things like these? Do they even? Will they just forget about it, let it slide? Oh, fuck it. Tommy takes hold of Adam's neck, pulls him down for a kiss. "It happens," he says, and starts walking away, taking Adam's hand. 

It doesn't happen again. Adam is so freaking careful after that. He makes sure that Tommy is okay with them still kissing onstage. He keeps contact to minimum, even when it's just the two of them, and it drives Tommy absolutely crazy. So crazy that after the gig in Milan he storms into Adam's hotel room, and demands him to spit it out. 

Adam looks bemused, then collapses in an armchair, hiding his face. "I used you," Adam says, horrified, self-loath evident in his voice. 

Tommy huffs, anger rising fast within him. He wants to shake Adam, make him see how stupid he is. "I'm not fragile, you idiot." 

Adam looks up, surprised and puzzled. "You said you're not okay."

"I say a lot of things," Tommy says, kneeling beside Adam's legs. "Doesn't mean I always know what I want."

"What are we?" Adam's eyes are curious more than anything else - and they are green again. Tommy wonders why his eyes can't choose their color. It's like everything about Adam: forever shifting and changing, molding into something new. 

Tommy rests his head on Adam's thigh. "FGBFs?" he says, smiling, looking up.

"What?"

"Fucking gorgeous best friends." 

Adam ruffles his hair, playful at first, but then he twists his wrist and pulls. It hurts, but Tommy’s smile only widens. He loves Adam's fingers in his hair. That's one of the reasons why they're here now. 

"Are you mine?" Adam asks, and the question is so odd Tommy just stares. He wasn't expecting such straightforwardness. He considers the question, thinks about the intention behind it: what it means and where it leads. There's no place he'd rather be right now, no person he'd rather spend his time with. He can't nod because Adam is still holding his hair too tightly so he says, "If you're mine."

Adam pulls him into his lap and crushes their mouths together. It's more possession than passion, but it's okay. Tommy wants to possess. His fingers dig into Adam's side and back, his thighs tensing against Adam's waist. 

"You're dangerous," Adam breathes next to Tommy's cheek, hands around him, pulling him down, closer. 

"Not to you," he says, and bites Adam's neck and ear. He feels lucky to have this, to be able to say and do these things without any fear of Adam crushing him. It’s fucking awesome, and he's never letting go. 

Adam takes Tommy's head between his hands, holds him still, and looks at him. There's hunger in his eyes, but he's keeping it in control. It's clear he wants to say something meaningful. "I want this to be real. Is it?"

It is. Of course, it is. There's nothing more real in his life at the moment. How it came to this? What brought them here? Maybe all the words they've shared, maybe all the kisses, maybe just the moment their eyes met and something sparked. Maybe. But it's real. Tommy brushes his thumb over Adam's brows, his nose, those lips. "Yeah, it's real."

He's never seen anyone's face so open before. Adam breathes out, Tommy's finger still on his lips, and then they're kissing again. This time it's soft, quiet, beautiful. He can't hear anything through the beating of his heart. 

They are real. It feels crazy good.


End file.
